Musings on Andromeda
---- 'Council Chambers ' This is the Consortium Council Offical Chambers, where all of the Consortium's important decisions are made. The room is centered around a large, black, ovular confrence table. This table has six seats on each side and one at the head. At each place on the table is a small computer console and a microphone, for the use of council members. In the center of the table is a pyramid-shaped device; a holograpic projector. ---- Security officers patrol this room constantly when it is not in use, making sure no-one gets in except for the members and their aides. Qunila arrives from Lounge Area . Qunila has arrived. Dahan drives its tubular containment tank into the council chambers, and makes its way towards the head of the table. Silverstripes is sitting in an end row seat, looking a bit nervous. Volnarra arrives from Lounge Area . Volnarra has arrived. As the president finds its place, it taps a few keys on the terminal inside of it's tank. The computer screen on the table nearest Dahan comes to life. After a few moments, a computerized voice says, "Vocalizer on-line." Silverstripes watches with interest. Volnarra gracefully walks into the council chambers. Volnarra has disconnected. Volnarra has connected. Appearently content that everything is in order, Dahan decends inside its tank and makes itself comfortable. It tips its head slightly to everyone present. 'Greetings', it telepathically sends. Qunila floats in and looks around. He takes a seat almost next to Dahan. Qunila turns on a translator where he is floating at the table. Volnarra makes her way to the newly made highbacked seat marked "Vollista." Dahan lifts a tentacle, and lays it against the glass of its tank in the direction of Volnarra. 'I'd like to apologize for not making a chance to meet you sooner. I'm afriad that between my duties and my unborn child, my time has been...limited.' Silverstripes looked at you. Qunila looks to Volnarra then to Dahan. Volnarra smiles faintly, nodding her head. "That is not a problem, President. You have been very busy." Dahan dips slightly, and lets its head's surface ripple outward in gratitude. 'Thank you for your understanding.' Qunila looks arond again. Volnarra nods to Qunila. "Councillor, we meet again. I trust that you are well." Qunila nods, 'Yes...Everything is well, Coda...' Avocet arrives from Lounge Area . Avocet has arrived. A few more council members make thier way into the hall, and to thier seats, but a few empty places are still unfilled. Avocet strides into the chamber, followed by a very tense aide hauling a few boxes in his arms. Dahan rises a couple of centimeters inside of its restrictive tank, and radiates a sence of curiousity. But all it does for now is nod slightly at the general. Avocet stops near the platform, turns and speaks curtly to the aide: "Put those down. Keep everything handy. Don't get in my way." The aide nods, sets the boxes down and then stands at parade rest. Avocet smiles tightly, then turns and marches up onto the platform to greet Dahan. "Hello, Mr. President." He nods to the others on the panel. The camera begins to whir as Avocet turns it on. -+- Broadcast Begins -+- Dahan uses its vocalizer, and replys to Avocet verbally, "Greetings, general. We should begin in just a couple minutes." Avocet nods to the president. "Excellent." He then takes his seat at the table. Volnarra says to Avocet in her melodius voice, "Greetings, General." Avocet smiles courteously at the Vollistan. "Hello, Coda. Your first meeting as a member, I believe?" Qunila listens carfully. Fimkin arrives from Lounge Area . Fimkin has arrived. Dahan angles itself forward, and studies it's computer terminal's monitor for a few moments. Fimkin enters the chamber carrying a walking staff roughly half again his own height. It clacks noisily with each step as he makes his way to his usual chair. Volnarra smiles in return. "Yes, it is, General Avocet. I look forward to the discussion." Silverstripes watches the meeting from his seat, curious, yet nervous at the same time. Avocet turns his head toward the Castori as he hears the clacking. "Ah, Ubercast, good to see you again." Dahan lifts its attention from whatever it was reading, and tilts its plump head at the bearlike creature just arriving. Hefting himself into his council chair, Fimkin nods his brown furry head to Avocet. Lowering his voice, the Ubercast asks, "Do you think there will be snacks?" Avocet chuckles softly at Fimkin and leans closer to the Castori, whispering just loud enough to be heard. "I would expect for one such as yourself, a snack could be arranged." Dahan jiggles for a moment, letting its tentacles clink together like bells. It lifts a tentacle, and moves it in a summoning guesture. A few aides enter the room, and place a few bowls of berries around the table. "I have allready made the arragements. I remember the kindness shown by the Ubercast before." Saber arrives from Lounge Area . Saber has arrived. Avocet smiles tightly, leaning back in his chair. "Excellent." Saber steps quietly in through the arch and heads for his designated seat.. "Pardon my tardiness.." he comments quietly.. Fimkin shifts in his chair, clearly pleased. "Mr. President, you are very kind indeed." Dahan rises inside its tank into a gentle hover. It moves a tentacle at Saber, as it speaks, via vocalizer. "Of course. I hearby call this meeting of the Consortium Council to order." Avocet nods, looking to Dahan "We have a few new faces with us today, and are missing some old ones. Please let us welcome our Volustan representive, and our new Centauran representive." Saber nods quietly, gazing around the table and picking out the two new representatives.. Dahan again shimmers its tentacles together, creating that bell-like sound. Volnarra sits in her chair, fingering her pendant as she observes the other members of the council. Qunila looks to Dahan and remains silent. Fimkin cranes his short neck to get a look at the Volistan representative. Dahan waits a moment before continueing. "I'm sad to say though that Fire in a Dark Sky won't be able to join us. His death is most regretible. Now let us begin our official business. General Avocet, could you please report the progress of Sivad's rebuilding and the status of it's government?" states the pregnant Centauran in its tank through its computerized voice. Avocet stands at the table and nods. "I'd be glad to bring everyone up to speed on that topic, if that's where you want to begin, Mr. President. We do, however, have some other security matters that need to be discussed." Fimkin swings one of his feet, politely eyeing the bowl of berries closest to his seat. Dahan inclines its head slightly at the General. "Then please, begin with that then." Avocet nods, glancing toward the audience. "For those of you that have not heard, we have a new security threat that appears to have destroyed, or at the very least disabled, a research vessel called the Andromeda. We now have lost contact with the Bunker Hill, a transport that was bringing a load of Marines back to Citadel to begin investigating the mystery of the Andromeda's disappearance. We believe this incident may be the work of the Nalls - who may now be engaged in a strategic alliance with Lord Fagin." Qunila floats down abit closer to the ground and listens carfully. Volnarra sits up ramrod straight, still fingering her pendant. The Ubercast's ursine brow knits with consternation. Still, despite his upset, he reaches for a handfull of berries. Dahan wrings some of its tentacles together, but continues to listen quietly for now. Avocet says, "We intend to initiate a search for the Bunker Hill as soon as practicable. Meanwhile, some good news: We continue to receive delayed transmissions from the Versailles on her deep space mission, en route to Kretonian territory. She has discovered a new world, which the CCE has lodged water rights for." Silverstripes seems to perk up at the words 'new world' Dahan perks up with interest, but refrains from comment until Avocet has completed his say. Saber raises an eyebrow and he sits a bit straighter..focusing on Avocet's words now.. Fimkin grunts disinterestedly, clearly more engaged by the juicy refreshments. Avocet clasps his hands behind his back. "As for Sivad: The reconstruction work is only now just beginning, now that we have established order in the cities and provided relief supplies. We have yet to receive applications from anyone seeking to lead the planet into a new era. So, for now, this body must act as Sivad's government." Dahan droops somewhat in disappointment. Avocet takes a seat. "I'll answer any questions the council may have." Qunila tilts his head to one side, listening. Dahan asks, "I have a question. Would you describe this new world as ripe for colonization?" Avocet smiles faintly. "The new world, M'mralu, used to be inhabited, Mr. President. An advanced civilization lived there - advanced enough to build skyscrapers that our survey team found awash in an ocean beneath ice." Volnarra raises a slim, pale hand. "General Avocet. Forgive my ignorance, but who or what is the CCE?" Avocet nods to Volnarra. "Consortium Commercial Explorations. A public-private commercial interest." Avocet looks back to Dahan. "To more directly answer your question, sir: No. Right now the planet is not ripe for colonization. It was the site of some catastrophe that left it icy and wracked by storms. We've got some terraforming work to do if we hope to get that under control. But we will want a presence there." Saber raises his hand now, "Tell us, General..what sort of presence were you planning on leaving there?" Avocet glances toward Saber. "The CCE wants to claim rights. The University of Agincourt wants to establish an archeological research station. Those people will need Vanguard protection. Probably a Marine detachment. I have not selected one yet." Ringtail arrives from Lounge Area . Ringtail has arrived. Dahan inclines its head once again. "Of course. I'm certain our archeologists would be interested. And if it can be terraformed, it would be advisable to locate the displaced Val Shobians on a new place to rebuild. But that will have to wait until conditions are suitible." Ringtail steps carefully into the room, and takes a back seat. Volnarra raises her hand again. "Is there any supposition as to why no citizens of Sivad wish to step forward to aid their planet in the formation of a stable government?" Avocet smiles faintly, looking to Volnarra. "I could speculate and guess that people are afraid that some nut like Montevedo would just overthrow them and take the place back to chaos." Qunila continues to listen. Dahan waits until the questioning is over, before continuing. Avocet scratches his chin. "Before I forget - I should probably mention what the survey team discovered on M'mralu. It's rather interesting, but the ramifications aren't quite fully understood yet." Avocet looks toward the audience. "In the ruins of some kind of alien data analysis center, at the top of a skyscraper buried in the ice, the survey team found four paragraphs of Martin Luther King Jr.'s 'I Have A Dream' speech - translated into an alien written language and deciphered by a member of the CCE team, a fellow named Charles Gunn, working with Dr. Fulton Hight of the University of Agincourt." Dahan jerks upright, and bangs its head into the top of its tanks. After rubbing the sore spot, it speaks. "Facinating. Out of curiousity, when would have the radio broadcasts of that speach from Earth have reached M'mralu?" Avocet shakes his head. "Certainly, it would have been long before now - within 30 years or so. However, it is unclear whether they received the transmission or acquired the data some other way." Dahan dips in acknowledgement. "Very well. Did you have anything more to report, or are there any Council members with any more questions to ask of the general?" Volnarra looks rather puzzled. "This speech by this king...when was it given?" Avocet chuckles. "I'm not a historian, but it was sometime in the late 20th, early 21st Century, I believe." Dahan adds, "Over six hundred years ago, close to seven hundred." Avocet says, "As for further report, I do have one more thing, regarding the Andromeda situation." Dahan asks, "And that would be...?" Avocet glances toward Dahan. "Sir, one of the quartermaster officers assigned to Citadel the day before both Versailles and Andromeda left for their deep space missions has gone AWOL. It is possible he was involved in a plot to smuggle crates containing Nall saboteurs aboard those vessels." Dahan sinks slowly inside of its tank. "A most distressing situation indeed. But I'm sure you are capable of investigating this matter with the resources you have presently." Avocet furrows his brow. "I was bringing the Marines and the first officer of the Versailles back to Citadel to handle this matter. Unfortunately, they have now gone missing." "Most distressing. But I will leave that in your hands for now, as it is a military matter. Now if that was all for now, I wish to name some proposals to deal with some of what we have heard." says Dahan. Avocet nods, leaning back and steepling his fingers. Qunila listens carfully. Volnarra absentmindedly twists the ring on her hand, then looks up as Dahan speaks. Dahan continues. "First, is simple. I would like to authorize establishing an outpost on M'mralu, with a overseeing organization to maintain law and order. Also, I would like to give the archeologists first opportunity over any sites before the C.E.E. begins extracting materials. Mining can easily damage valuable sites." Avocet nods. "Logical enough, Mr. President. In this case, however, the water mining should help to expose additional sites." Silverstripes has disconnected. Ringtail has disconnected. Dahan asks, "Anyone have anything to say on that matter before I bring it to a vote?" It nods slightly at the general, "Understood. But let's be careful." Avocet glances around the table. Dahan waits about thrity seconds before saying, "Very well. All those opposed, vote nay. All those for, vote yae." Volnarra calmly says, "Yea." Qunila says slowly, "Yae." Fimkin, his mouth stained a dark purple, says, "Castor votes Yea." Saber tosses out a quick yea.. Avocet says, "Yea." Dahan watches the members as the finish voting. Only the Phyriaan abstains, and the chief diplomat votes nay. "Then by a majority vote, it shall be done." Dahan addresses the council. "Does anyone have any matters or proposals they wish to bring up for discussion?" Avocet looks to Dahan. "Mr. President, I have a recommendation concerning the Andromeda matter that we should discuss without the media present." Dahan nods at the General. "Very well. The media and public shall now leave these proceedings." The camera flashes off, and powers down. Avocet watches as the visitors and reporters leave, and the aides shut the doors. He then looks back to the president. "Sir, it is time to make use of our intelligence assets." The small crowd of spectators and media depart from the hall, with the gentle ushernig of the guards. Soon, the chambers are near empty. "What exactly do you mean, general", asks the president Volnarra leans forward, curious. Avocet says, "Consortium Intelligence should be enlisted to get someone into the workings of Fagin's Riches, to determine whether there is, in fact, some kind of unholy alliance between Lord Fagin and the Nalls. Sir, these ships that have been tracking our vessels are capable of concealing themselves against sensors. If Lord Fagin is providing the technology, he may be seeking to capitalize on the unrest it would cause." Dahan radiates a sence of worry, and brings its tentacles in towards each other. "You may be right. I shall have the security council do so as soon as possible, on my authority." Avocet nods. "I'd recommend getting someone into the Smuggler's Guild, if possible. That group seems to be tightly aligned with Fagin's people - and much in his favor, given their efforts on his behalf." Dahan tips its head in acknowledgement. "Anything else that anyone on the council feels needs the councils consideration?" Avocet looks to the others. Qunila remains silent. Volnarra still looks puzzled. "Nalls allied with softskins?" Fimkin munches noisily The Chief diplomat stands. "There is, Mister..Ma'am...There is, President. I would like to try and open diplomatic relations with the Nalls. As they have been known to destroy ships that have entered thier territories before, I believe our first emmessary should be an automated probe." Avocet nods to the Coda. "Stranger things have happened, I expect. The Nalls took it on the chin from that revolution. I suppose they'll take what help they can afford. They probably don't even call it an alliance. They probably call it doing business." He looks up at the diplomat. "Good idea. But don't send a really expensive one." Dahan nods slightly. "Very well, I see no reason to prevent such a matter. Anyone else have a differing opinion?" Volnarra looks at the chief diplomat with disbelief. "An alliance? Sir, I beg to differ with your opinion. The Nalls have no other goal but to subjugate and destroy." Saber shrugs slightly, "I don't see why you want to waste one probe..It seems to me from what I have read of the Nall..that they won't even think of an alliance or even a relationship of any sorts..They consider us as inferiors.." Avocet says, "I don't think the diplomat said *alliance* once." Avocet turns his eyes toward Saber. "An offer of diplomatic relations would give us another potential avenue of information to perhaps expose this deal between the Nalls and Lord Fagin, yes?" Dahan dips slightly, "I am familiar with thier arrogance. As for information, it may well prove to be that. Now, all that has been proposed is that we open diplomatic relations... a means of communication. Now, as this is a disputed topic, I will bring this matter to a vote. Should we send an automated probe to Nalhom to try and open diplomatic talks?" Saber raises an eyebrow, "If the relations were to go anywhere..Possibly, I agree..But with the Nalls..Diplomatic relations doesn't seem feasible in the very least.." Avocet chuckles. "All they can say, at worst, is No - and blow up a probe." Avocet glances toward Dahan. "Sir, I'm all for this Council at least making the gesture. I vote Yea. Dahan adds, "Now, the Nalls have lost considerable power in recent months, as the Coda's mere presence shows. Please, let us vote." Volnarra glows a pale red. "And may they continue to lose power. I vote nay." Saber reluctantly mutters, "Yea.." but he adds much louder.. "That is to the probe only..there be no need of sending anybody to risk their necks to them.." Avocet nods to Saber. "For now." Fimkin cocks his head in thought for a bit, then says, "Castor votes yea" Qunila thinks for a moment before saying, "Nay." The voting continues. G'lanlo and the Zangali representives vote nay, while most of the rest of the council. "With the vote tied at four to four, it is up to me to cast the deciding vote. Yea. The probe shall be sent." Avocet nods. "Very good, Mr. President. It will be done." Dahan states, "Any other business for council?" Volnarra fades back to pale white, and is silent. Avocet nods. "Sir, I do have one other thing." Dahan nods slightly. "Please, speak general." Avocet shrugs. "Actually, this could be considered purely a military matter, but I wished to have this Council's input before I moved forward. I would like to extend a considerable incentive to Remy LeBeau to rejoin the Vanguard." Dahan replys, "He is aware that if he decided to reenlist, it would be with a promotion. But he appears to have declined. What would you suggest as added incentive?" Avocet nods. "I'd extend the invitation myself. After making a public apology for prosecuting him. And, besides rank, he would be granted his choice of assignment, and a rather sizeable financial payment for his troubles." Dahan bobbles inside of its jar. "You have my approval of course. Mr. LeBeau is a good man, generally." Avocet says, "Very well, sir. I will move on this, if no one else on the Council thinks I should do otherwise." Dahan geastures to the council, waiting a moment to allow any disapproval. Qunila remains silent. Volnarra is silent as well. Dahan speaks, "Then I declare this meeting ajourned. Thank you all, for coming." Avocet nods, standing at his place at the table. Saber nods quietly and stands. He moves to the door and on out.. Dahan deactivates its computer unit, and places a tentacle on it's mobility controls. Slowly, it starts to make it's way out. Leaning on his large walking stick, Fimkin climbs down from his council seat, leaving behind a conspicuously empty bowl. Qunila floats upwards abit, but remains at the table. 2 Category:Classic Political logs